


The Daughter

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Themyscira (DCU), Time Travelling Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana arrive in Themyscira only a powerless Kara is made to face an opponent in the ring to prove herself worthy for Diana only she nearly loses if not for the intervention of hers, Alex's and Maggie's future daughter 'Karen Eliza Sawyer Danvers'





	The Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pinched this idea from Wayhaughtgirl's story which I had read before she left and thought it was a good spin but she over complicated it so I'm going to try it with a more simpler approach.
> 
> I hope you enjoy mine spin on it.

Themyscira:

The boat docked and Kara, Maggie, Alex and Diana stepped onto Themyscira, it had been a long journey but they were all prepared for it, Alex and Kara already said their goodbyes to everyone they needed too and Alex and Kara both promised Eliza to come and visit whenever and to bring the baby along.

Of course the invitation did not extend to Maggie, Eliza and Maggie failed to get along and it caused some strain to her relationship with her daughter Alex with Kara caught in the middle trying to keep them together, a position Kara never wanted to play… it wasn’t her job to be the peacemaker but yet here she often found herself playing the peacemaker between her adopted sister and Eliza.

Alex and Maggie could not believe their eyes, here they stood on the Island of Themyscira and they were breathless at the beauty of it all before them, Kara of course was chuckling at their expressions, it was not her first time here for her but it was her first time for what was to come.

It started when Hippolyta called her daughter and Kara into the chambers, Kara was making sure Alex was settled though so it took longer than expected.

“Damn it Kara, I’m not that far along… you don’t need to wait on me” Alex growled, she hated getting snappy at Kara but Kara was driving her nuts.

Kara lowered her head “I only want to make sure your comfortable” she whimpered.

Alex sighed heavily and she pulled Kara into a gentle hug “I’m sorry for snapping at you, you just need to calm down though” she said “You’re going to wind up tiring yourself out, you’re powers are still gone so you need to rest too”

Kara nodded her head didn’t reply, Alex smiled though she knew she hurt Kara so gently placing her hands on Kara’s cheeks, she pulled her in and planted a gentle kiss on Kara’s head before pressing her own head to Kara’s “I love you Kara”

Kara smiled “I love you too Alex… and I’m sorry” she whispered before pulling back and wiping her eyes before looking around “Where’s Maggie?” she asked.

“Where do you think the perv is…” Alex pointed to the balcony “Watching the training” Alex answered.

Kara laughed and shook her head “Ok I better go and see what the queen of Themyscira wants” she said as she grabbed her coat.

Alex smirked “She probably wants to ensure your good enough for her daughter, maybe you should let her ride that pole” she said as she pointed to Kara’s crotch.

Kara shook her head “From what I’ve seen, she already has a pole… lodged up her ass” that response earnt her a hearty laugh from Alex, Kara planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek before heading to the door “Love you… see you later” she promised.

“Love you too, see you later” Alex called back before laying back down in bed.

Kara arrived in the throne room and found Diana and Hippolyta in the middle of a full-blown argument.

“I said no mother… you are not doing that!!!” Diana was furious with whatever her mother was planning.

“If you are to be queen of Themyscira and determined to spend your life with Kara then we must see if she has what it takes” Hippolyta replied.

“She’s still healing from her last fight with her cousin, her powers have not returned” Diana said “Look, just give her time to fully heal up and allow her powers to return first” she pleaded.

Hippolyta shook her head “A warrior does not let her injuries slow her down… the arena is ready and the battle will commence tonight” she said before walking out.

“Arena?” Kara asked confused and shocked.

Diana turned to Kara and sighed “Kara… you’re here finally” she whispered.

“Sorry, I was ensuring Alex was settled” Kara replied before looking at the door the queen left through “What did your mother mean by ‘Arena?’” she asked.

Diana sighed heavily “She wants to ensure that you are worthy of me” she replied “She’s putting you in the Arena” she revealed.

Kara gulped heavily “Well shit” Kara whispered, Diana looked at Kara in shock having never heard her girlfriend curse except during their amorous activities in the bedroom, sometimes aggressive to the point of destruction.

“Look Kara, you don’t have to do this” Diana said.

Silently Diana pleaded for Kara to say no but instead Kara nodded her head and replied “Yes I do” and with that she walked away.

“Kara, once you step into that arena… I can’t interfere so please don’t do this!” Diana begged.

Kara simply smiled as she walked “Love you babe” Kara said as she vanished.

Diana clutched her hair and she went to Alex, to say Alex was furious was an understatement, she stormed into Kara’s and Diana’s bedroom on full boil “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING KARA?!!!” Alex bellowed.

“Calm down, you’ll stress the baby” Kara replied as she motioned for Alex to sit.

Alex scoffed in disbelief “What and seeing you die won’t” she spat “I can’t lose you Kara”

“And you’re not going too Alex… I don’t plan on dying today” Kara replied.

“Kara… we’ve seen movies where people say that and they end up dying anyway” Alex said looking incredulous.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine… and did you have to remind me of those movies” Kara whined.

Alex got to her feet “Lets check something” without warning she punched Kara’s shoulder hard and it resulted in a loud “OW!” from Kara who clutched her shoulder and pouted “That was mean” she grumbled.

“Kara… I’m begging you, don’t do this please!!!” Alex pleaded, tears flooding her eyes.

“I have to” Kara answered.

“WHY?!!!” Alex screamed.

“Because I need to show I’m worthy of Diana!” Kara shouted, soon she calmed down and fell onto the bed “I love Diana but Hippolyta won’t let me be with her until I prove I am worthy, and I can’t do that as Supergirl” Kara took Alex’s hand “Everything will be fine” she promised.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara tight “You better hope you know what you are doing” she whispered.

“I’ll be fine… besides if I die you can name the baby after me” Kara joked but it was a bad joked that earned her another punch to her shoulders “Too much?” Kara asked.

“You dummy” Alex whispered, Alex helped Kara into the armour and escorted her into the arena.

Joining Maggie who knew Alex’s fear of losing Kara, gently Maggie took Alex’s hand and squeezed it tight “She’ll be fine” she whispered, Alex nodded her head and they watched as Kara’s opponent entered the arena, of course Maggie was stunned silent and she quickly reassessed Kara’s chances “Uh maybe they could give Kara a bigger weapon, like a missile launcher because look at the size of her” Maggie whispered as she pointed to the opponent.

Alex clutched Maggie’s hand tight and they watched Kara’s opponent advance on her slowly, Kara readied her sword and shield for combat except all it took was one swipe of the sword from the opponent to send Kara flying and bouncing across the ground, her shield and sword knocked free from her hands.

Diana could only sit and watched as Kara struggled to her feet again, shaking her head as she groaned painfully “Urgh it’s ok, just most of my internal organs” she muttered sarcastically to herself but only she got kicked hard across the ground.

Diana went to jump to her feet but her mother had guards secure her to stop her interfering, Kara was struggling to her feet, her face scraped from when she was kicked across the ground and blood dripped from her mouth.

The Opponent advanced on her slowly, twirling her sword about as she got closer to Kara who couldn’t get to her feet, Diana was screaming for her mother to stop the fight but it was ignored.

Bringing the sword back the opponent was about to finish Kara when a blinding flash of light appeared between her and Kara a young woman flew out of it and slammed into the opponent sending her flying into the stands.

The young woman was the perfect mixture of Kara and Alex, that was what Maggie saw first as she stared at the new arrival who looked to Alex and Maggie in the stands and waved with a megawatt smile “Hey momma, hey mommy” she greeted both Alex and Maggie’s whose mouths dropped open in shock.

“Huh?!” Alex replied looking stunned.

“I’ll explain later, just got to do something” kneeling beside Kara, the woman smiled “Time to get up Mother” and with that she jammed the needle into Kara’s neck.

Kara’s eyes lit up as her Kryptonian powers were kicked into overdrive, her wounds began to heal and her powers returned, getting to her feet Kara looked at the woman “Who are you?” she asked confused.

“I’m Karen Eliza Sawyer-Danvers” the young woman replied “I’m the daughter you gave to mommy and momma, they even named me after you” she revealed.

“Huh? My name is not Karen?” Kara replied stunned.

“Of course not, they chose the name closest to yours and that was Karen, couldn’t call me Kara because it would have caused a lot of confusion” she admitted.

“But being here, you changed time by saving me” Kara said “That’s dangerous”

Karen shook her head, her blonde hair short cut short like her mommy Alex’s hair “Nope, this was how this was meant to happen, I was meant to come back here and reactivate your powers, I’m simply sticking to the script because that’s how it happened for Mommy, Momma and you mother” Karen explained.

“But when did you start calling me mother?” Kara asked.

“Oh I’ve always called you mother, ever since I was a baby” Karen replied before looking over her shoulder “Now she is all yours, I’m going to watch and wait so I can talk to momma and mommy like I am meant to” and with that she skipped out of the arena towards the stands leaving behind a beaming Kara.

“Oh my little girls all grown up” she sighed before looking to her opponent “Now, where were we?” she asked before launching herself at her opponent.

Barely able to make out her daughter’s excited cheer “YEAH MOTHER… KICK HER ASS!” Karen cheered which resulted in Maggie glaring at her.

Karen shrunk back and pouted at Maggie “I’m sorry momma” she whimpered.

Maggie soon sighed and she pulled Karen into a hug and Alex smirked and shook her head “Well… now we know who she has wrapped around her finger in the future” she teased.

Maggie glared at her but found it difficult to argue, completely missing the wink Karen sent at Alex who chuckled in response.

Karen had a lot to explain to them but first… they watched Kara smashed her opponent across the arena.

Hippolyta looked to Diana who looked smug “Nothing in the rules about a time travelling daughter interfering to save her mother” Diana said.

Hippolyta chuckled and shook her head, finally realising her daughters life was complicated.

Of course they soon heard Karen squealing “AUNT DIANA!!!”

Yep… this was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also think season 4 hairstyle for Alex and Karen has the same hairstyle but blonde like Kara.
> 
> Next Part: Karen explains to her parents and aunt Diana why she came back and reveals she was supposed to so she could reactivate Kara's powers because it was how it happened for Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana before, Karen goes home and Kara and Diana end up arguing that ends with Kara getting hurt.


End file.
